Possessed!
by BlackCat46
Summary: Meet Mikayla Beech, new girl at Anubis house. She's sweet, shy and caring. She makes friends quickly with the others, but she hides a tiny secret. Well, maybe not THAT tiny. And when she discovers a group of students are disappearing for hours on end, things take a turn for the worse. I own only my OC and plot line. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(I own only plot.)

A/N: _Hello, my wonderful magpies and welcome to the first chapter of Possessed! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This centres on an OC, whose profile is coming up next, who moves into Anubis house as a new student._

 _~OC Profile~_

 _Name: Mikayla "Mikki" Beech._

 _Age: Sixteen._

 _Nationality: British, with Irish, French and Welsh ancestry._

 _Hair colour: Sunset gold._

 _Eye colour: Sapphire blue._

 _Description: Pale with dark red lipstick, dresses in pastels, average but still pretty, has braces and wears her mid-back length hair in curls that are pinned behind her ears._

 _Height: 5' 7"_

 _Weight: 140 lbs_

 _Personality: Shy, sweet and polite. She doesn't like being shouted at and loud noises terrify her._

 _Okay, so, that's Mikayla. Now, enough of me, onto the story!_

 **~Possessed~**

~Mikayla POV~

I'm resting in the taxi with my head back, blotting out sounds with my earbuds playing soft, gentle Irish folk songs to me, the sort of thing most people wouldn't be caught dead listening to. I feel the car slow and I sit upright. The driver smiles at me as I take my earbuds out and he says proudly, "Here we are, Amun Academy."

I smile back and softly whisper "It's huge."

"It is, isn't it? Where do you need to be?" he asks, watching me in his rear-view mirror. I notice that his eyes are a grey-blue.

I glance nervously at my letter, which I've read four million times. In fact, since reading it so much, I'm shocked the ink hasn't faded. I look up and see that he's still watching me, so I lick my lips nervously and murmur "Anubis house..."

"Anubis?" he asks, double checking.

I curse my quiet voice as I say "Yes, sir."

He nods. "That makes sense. Come on, then, love."

I smile and hop out, smoothing my light pink skirt down. I had to get my school skirt altered, though. I got one that was six times too big and had to have my mother, a tailor, narrow it down and lengthen it with the spare fabric. We have a rule about skirts. " _If it's more than a centimetre above the knee, then this skirt's too short for me._ " The longer, the better, in my opinion. I help the kind driver carry my bags to my new boarding home and give him three twenty pound notes. He looks at it and says "Fare's only thirty five quid, love."

I nod and say "Yes, I know. And twenty five of that in your hand is a tip. Thank you."

"Thank _you_ , kid. Have a nice term now."

"I will, sir, thank you. See you soon!"

I press the bell and the door creaks open. I walk in and look around. Nobody there. I feel an eerie, surrounding presence, but there's nobody visibly here. I hear a soft, old woman's voice whispering "Hello..."

I smile and say "Hello," but she doesn't respond.

I turn on the spot, trying to locate the source, only to come face to face with a tall man in a tan coat and an old-fashioned suit with a moustache and neat goatee beard, his eyebrows very bushy. He's clearly in his mid to late fifties and he seems strict. He asks, in an Irish accent, "Isn't the bell working?"

I look up at him and say "I tried ringing it and the door opened. I took it that someone was inviting me in. I'm sorry, sir, but I didn't realise. Um... Hello... I'm Mikayla Beech. And you are?"

"Not interested in who you are. And you're late."

I softly whispered "I'm sorry about that, sir. It's just that we didn't get the letter about my acceptance until last week and it took a while to get my things."

"I don't care about _why_ you're late, either, Miss Beech."

A gentler voice with an even _more_ pronounced Irish accent came downstairs and somehow reminded me of my mum's, calling "Victor, don't you go scaring our poor new girl already!"

I look up and see, to my surprise, a shortish woman with mocha-coloured skin, onyx-black hair and glittering brown eyes. She's smiling and she looks to be in her late thirties. She smiles at me as Victor clears his throat and gruffly says "I was not scaring the girl. I'll leave that to you."

The small woman laughs at him and gives him a gentle, fond push, then teases "You know me, the scary one." She turns her bright smile to me and practically squeaks "Hello, sweetie-pie! My name's Trudy Rehman, your housemother."

I smile at her, her happiness catching me off-guard. I get a sense of security around her... I shyly murmur "I'm Mikayla Beech."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mikayla. Welcome to Anubis house! Now, would you like a tour of the house?"

Victor sighs and says "I'll just leave her with you, then, Trudy. You do know what you're doing, don't you?"

I look between them and see a faint blush on Trudy's cheeks. Is there something between them? She nods and leads me on. I ask "Forgive me for being so bold and intrusive, but do you two have a thing?"

She giggles slightly and says "No, he doesn't like me. At all. He only asks me if I know what I'm doing because I'm relatively new here, too. I've only been here for four years and I'm still lost."

I smile at her and she looks kind of pleased. I ask "Do you like him? Victor?"

She shakes her head. "He's like a father to me. He hates me, but he still protects me. What about you, Miss Curiosity? Any boys you have your eye on?"

"No."

She seems to know already that I'm lying. I know I have. She raises an eyebrow and looks at me, just like my mother does, then asks "Are you sure, sweetie? Because that's not a face people make when they're being truthful."

Lying is wrong, but I don't want to talk to her about it. I don't know her. I look away and ask "Can we not?"

She wraps her arm around my waist and says "Okay, sweetie. Come on. In here's your room."

I think I've upset her and I shyly say "I'm sorry."

"What for, sweetie?" she asks, sounding taken aback.

I shake with nerves as I say "For being so rude. It isn't fair to ask you so many questions and then not answer yours."

She gives a little giggle and hugs me. "Oh, sweetie!" she exclaims. "You don't need to be sorry for that! It's your personal life. If you're not in for discussing such things, then that's fine!"

I feel awful. She's such a lovely person and already, I've been really rude to her. I want to ask if she's dating, but I shouldn't. It isn't right to be so rude to her. Instead I ask "Who am I rooming with?"

"You're in with Amber Millington and Nina Martin. They're lovely girls, you'll adore them."

I nod, though I'm nervous. I like my down time and I stay up very, very late, chatting to my great granny, who looked after me when Mum was working, after Dad ran off with that awful secretary. I miss Great-Granny Adeline... She died when I was two. I look at Trudy again, distracting myself from Great-Granny Adeline and notice the light blue T-shirt she has on. "That's a pretty top," I blurt, before I realise I've spoken.

She positively lights up at that. "You think so?" I nod and she smiles even more brightly, then happily says "Thank you, sweetie."

I can't help but smile. She's such a warm, kind person, the sort of person who you just want to be around all the time. At that moment, a pretty blonde girl walks in and asks, her voice accented with just a touch of Spanish, "Who's this?"

Trudy smiles at the girl, still glowing with pleasure, and says "This is Mikayla Beech, your new roommate."

I quietly say "Most people just call me Mikki."

My roommate gives me an appraising look, then says "Nice skirt."

I smile, blushing. "Thank you."

She nods at me and goes to sit on the white-spread bed. There's one with an elegant black stead and a bare mattress cover, which Trudy places my suitcases next to. She says "There you go, sweetie. Nina should be back soon. Where is she, anyway, Amber?"

"With Fabian at Jasper's place. She told me to tell you two things. One is that she and Fabian won't be having supper here, because Jasper's cooking for them."

"God help them," Trudy adds, under her breath.

Amber continues "And two is that he asked them to ask if you're available on Saturday night."

I grin at the sight of a blushing Trudy. She gives a few false starts to a sentence before eventually getting out "I... I, um... I will... Go and... And call him... Um... Excuse me."

She leaves in a haste, blushing furiously. Amber sits with a massive grin on her face. I laugh and ask "What?"

Amber says "She's madly in love with him and refuses to admit it. Whenever he gives her a message, even through someone else, she'll go red and start tripping over her words. It's so funny and cute."

I had to admit, it was quite cute how she acted like a schoolgirl. But I could sympathise, I suppose.

* * *

I followed Amber down to supper and saw this incredible-looking fish pie and sweet potato meal on the table. There was lemonade and ice in glasses and it looks home made. It looks delicious. Trudy says "Well sit down, Mikayla, you need to eat!"

I obediently sit down next to a blonde boy with _big_ hair. He looks at me and says "Hey, short stuff."

A small girl who looks like a younger Trudy says "Jerome, don't be so rude!"

"I wasn't being _rude_ , Jaffray, I was just saying that she's short."

"If I may interject, I am actually the average height and weight for a girl of sixteen." He laughs at that and for the rest of the meal, I'm mainly ignored. Everyone scarpers pretty quickly, leaving me to finish my meal in silence. I take the abandoned plates to the kitchen and look to Trudy, who's quietly wiping down the units she'd been using. She seems so peaceful, so I stand beside her and say "That was a brilliant meal. Thank you."

She looks up at me, surprised and pleased. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, dear."

Something tells me she doesn't normally get compliments. "Would you like some help?"

"I don't think it's your night for chores..."

"The others have gone somewhere else."

She groans softly and says "Okay, well, if you have anything you'd like to do, you go join them."

"No, if it's okay, I'd quite like to make myself useful."

She looks at me like I'm orange and have just dropped from the sky. I guess nobody ever offers to help her, either. She says "You're something else, you are. If you're going to be an angel for me, then, would you be so kind as to wash the dishes?"

I smile and exclaim "Okay!"

She watches me fill the washing bowl with a look of wonder. How many times has she been assisted before? I happily hum _The Hanging Tree_ , written by Suzanne Collins. She's one of my most favourite authors ever. Trudy asks "Are you a singer, Mikayla?"

I'm surprised that she's asked, but I still feel obliged to tell her "I'm not a singer, but I like to sing when I can."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Irish folk. Opera. Lullabies. Anything soft and quiet."

I get the feeling she's learning too much about me, too soon. I don't think she needs to know these things, but I feel rude if I don't answer her. She shocks me by saying "I shouldn't blurt this out, not like this, but I'm sure you'll be alright with this. Um... As a young girl, I trained as an opera singer."

I stare at her. She could easily be an opera singer, I'm sure of it, but I never would have guessed that she can sing. I smile at her and say "That is incredible. Did you ever record anything?"

"No, it was theatre work when I was around twenty or so."

I give her an encouraging look. "You should try to get yourself noticed. Go on Britain's Got Talent. I bet you'd win it."

She gives a shy laugh and says "I haven't done it in years. I doubt it'd be any good."

"If your singing's anywhere near as good as your cooking, you're as good as a famous opera singer."

* * *

I go to see Amber after I'm done helping with the housework. She takes one look at my hands and gasps. "Your nails are a disgrace! Come on, manicure time!"

I allow her to trim my nails and file them into a beautiful uniform shape, then paint them a light gold. "Thank you. It's beautiful, truly." I decide to omit the fact that I never ever paint my nails.

She beams at me. "You're welcome. And you have really nice hair."

"Thank you."

"Do you do anything special with it?"

"No. I just wash it with Tresemme and leave it to dry."

She gasps and asks "What kind of Tresemme do you use?"

"Just the two in one."

Amber pulls out a bottle of Tresemme that looks just like mine. "This kind? I haven't used it yet, but is it?"

"Uh huh. That exact one."

She gasps in excitement and says "Thank you! And, uh, you may want to change. Quickly."

"Why?"

"Victor's pin drop is in five."

I run to the bathroom, my white nightie in my arm, along with my toothbrush and toothpaste. I quickly brush my teeth, getting rid of the chocolatey remnants of the cake Trudy had baked. Her baking is out of this world! I change rapidly and leave my hair hanging over my shoulders. I rush to my room and Amber gasps. I turn and ask "What?"

She exclaims, awestruck "I love that nightie! You look so pretty, like a princess!"

I smile and blush a bit. "Thank you. My mum bought it for me."

"She has incredible taste."

I grin. "I know, she does."

As I climb into bed, the clock chimes ten and I hear the stern voice of Victor call "It is ten o'clock! You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin... Drop."

An hour later, I hear soft scuffles, since I'm unable to sleep so early. I hear a window open and soft whispering. I hear a female and a male talking, then someone climbs out of the window. I shrug to myself, turn over and fall asleep.

* * *

 _And that's the end of the first chapter to Possessed! I know, it was kind of a boring first, but things will spice up when our favourite awkward couple return to Anubis. Let me know if you enjoyed!_

 _Song quote of the day: **Burning on/ Just like the match you/ Strike to incinerate/ The lives/ Of everyone you know/ And what's the worst you take/ From every heart you break/ And like the blade you stain/ Well I've been holding/ On tonight.** ~Helena, My Chemical Romance._

 _Have a nice day, my magpies. ~C_


	2. Chapter 2

(I own only plot.)

A/N: _Hello, my wonderful magpies and welcome to a new chapter of Possessed! I hope this lives up to your expectations.  
_

* * *

~ _Mikayla POV_ ~

I wake to the deep blue of dawn, yet again. I sigh and get up. I check my hair, which is tangled and gross. I groan and get my strawberries and cream shower gel and my shampoo, a towel, oh, deodorant... My toothbrush, my toothpaste and mouth wash, then decide to get my Pearl Drops teeth whitener. Why not make my teeth look even whiter? I rush to the shower and turn it on, ready to wash. I felt disgusting enough as it was, having had so little sleep last night. I quickly shower, scrubbing my skin until it's pink, then I scrub my hair. I'm glad of a peaceful shower, my hair feels like I'm carrying dead weight. I rinse and repeat, thrilled with the quiet. I'm happy when I step out, wide awake and thrilled with feeling so clean. I dry off and apply deodorant and put my robe on, then clean my teeth, smiling, my hair dripping down the back of my robe. I go back to my room, getting my clothes. I smile to myself as I hear a small sigh and Amber turns over. I love having a few hours to myself. I hear Victor murmuring into the phone, "Trudy, I know you're with him, get yourself home now and feed those kids!"

I hear her voice, very faintly and laugh quietly. "She's got a boyfriend!" I chuckle to myself.

Victor snaps quietly, "You are going to come here and you are going to look after those brats! You're not being paid to play games with your-!" I hear him stutter for a second, then snap "You are on your final warning! Home, now!"

Within an hour, Trudy's home. And Victor is far from pleased with her. His shouts wake Amber, who asks "Mikki, who dead?"

"Nobody, but with the way that Victor's steaming, Trudy's going to be soon."

As I speak, I hear her shout something I don't quite catch and Victor shouts at her. Hearing this, I hear everyone else get up and go to see what's going on. By this time, I'm in my uniform and I'm ready to see. I go to the top of the stairs and see my housemates around the two yelling adults. Victor yells "You're a disgrace!"

"You're boring and stuffy!

I see his hand flash as he smacks Trudy, tiny, kind, sweet Trudy, right across her face. She holds her ground, not even flinching, though, to my despair and heartache, her cheek turns red. He snarls "Don't you dare speak to me like that, you insolent girl! Remember who took you in when you were dying on the street!"

"And beat me up when I wanted to go out and sit in the sun!"

"It was for your own good! The UV rays can give you cancer!"

"They also help cure depression!"

"Just you be grateful you have these kids to protect you!"

"I am! Okay, darlings, breakfast is coming up!"

I follow her to the kitchen, giving Victor a look that I wish could have killed him. How dare he hurt someone like her? She can't have done anything. I tap her shoulder lightly and ask "Do you want any help?"

"No, thank you, lovie. You go sit down."

I sit with Amber, who wraps her arm protectively around me. "It's okay, Mikki. Trudy's good at handling herself. She'll be fine."

I nod, though I know she's wrong. I've been here less than a day and I know that Trudy's sensitive. I know that Amber cares deeply for her, for friends, family, relationships. And these two are so sweet, I just want to defend them both.

* * *

It's math. I hate math. Hate it, hate it, H-A-T-E. I-T. And all I'm concerned with is why Victor got so mad so early. But it's probably old age. My grandpa got _really_ grumpy as he got old. "Miss Beech, are you listening?"

"Uh... Could you go over it again? Math is not my strong point."

And, as if on cue, I hear a small voice say "It's a plus n equals n over x."

I quickly repeat that and the teacher grins. "Well done, Miss Beech."

I smile at the teacher, then turn to the source of the voice, who whispers "Tonight, follow Amber and Nina."

"Why?" I ask, only to get odd looks. I spoke out loud, didn't I? Oh, great. Now I'm a schizo as well as a suck-up. Great.

"Just do it!" the voice yells, only nobody notices. That's when I get the feeling again.

* * *

 _And that's the end of this chapter of Possessed! Let me know if you enjoyed!_

 _Song quote of the day: **I see the shadows long/ Beneath the mountain top/ I'm not afraid/ When the rain won't stop/ Because you light the way/ You light the way.** ~Flashlight, Jessie J_

 _Have a nice day, my magpies. ~C_


	3. Chapter 3

(I own only plot.)

A/N: _Hello, my wonderful magpies and welcome to a new chapter of Possessed! I hope this lives up to your expectations.  
_

* * *

~ _Mikayla POV_ ~

"Mikki, what's wrong?" I hear a voice ask me softly.

I turn. It's Amber and she looks so concerned. I smile at her, though I know that there's someone trying to communicate with me again. "Nothing. Sorry, I zone out a lot."

She accepts this and I focus back on my worksheet. I hear a man say "Bring me the Cup, Mikayla."

But what is the cup?

* * *

* _After school_ *

* * *

I go to my room, pondering what The Cup is when I see Amber sat on the previously empty bed with a darker blonde girl who has blue-grey eyes. "Hello."

The stranger and Amber smile at me. Way to go, Mikki, getting held back to talk takes forever. Amber says "Neens, this is Mikayla, the newbie."

The girl, Neens, smiles brightly and exclaims "Hi, Mikayla! Amber's just been telling me _all_ about you!"

American. Okay, then. "Hi. You're Nina, my other roommate?"

"Yeah. I've heard a lot of good stuff about you."

"Oh, likewise," I smile and shake her hand politely. She smiles at me and I can see that there's something really genuine about her. She might be helpful if ever I require assistance.

I sit on my bed and cross my legs, ready to meditate on this vibe. Amber asks "What are you doing, Mikki?"

I look over at her as I reach out to press play on my meditation tape. "Meditation. It helps me relax," I tell her.

She smiles and asks "How do you do it?"

"Well, I find my most comforting pose and I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of nature as I breathe and bring myself to one with the universe. It takes time and effort, but it's nice and calming," I tell her as I light the incense by my bed, the one that smells of the sea and the one on the other side that smells of the forest. My duvet cover is a lovely blue, that reminds me of the evening sky on a clear night. I cross my legs and place the backs of my hands on my knees and take in a deep breath, hearing the bird sounds and the rustling of tree leaves. Suddenly, my mind transports me back to the woods, where I'm on my meditation and yoga mat at home.

I'm relaxed and happy again by the time I hear the warm voice of Trudy calling "Supper time, kids!" That reminds me! I want to talk to her. She didn't seem too happy when I left this morning and Victor was outright nasty to her. I go to the kitchen before anything else and I tap Trudy on the shoulder. She's radiating negative vibes and though she wears a cheerful smile and a bubbly attitude, I'm not convinced. She jumps a little and smiles when she sees me. "What is it, lovie?" she asks, her bright tone seriously contradicting the sadness in her eyes.

"Would it be okay to have a private word, please?" I ask, as quietly and as seriously as I can manage.

She nods, her expression changing to worry. "Let me get these lot fed, then we can go talk, okay?" I nod quietly and shrink into the shadows while she gives everyone else their supper. She eventually leads me into the laundry room and asks "What's the matter, love?"

I softly ask "What went on between you and Victor this morning?"

The terror in her eyes is obvious and her cheeks flush. "Nothing to worry about, sweetie, it's all resolved."

I shake my head and whisper "It isn't. You're not okay. He was out of bounds, hitting you. I'm sure it's illegal to hit your staff."

She sighs and says "You needn't worry, love. It's nothing to do with you."

"I know it's none of my business, but that doesn't stop me caring, Trudy. Please talk to me."

Her cheeks just get more and more flushed and she eventually just looks me in the eyes and says "Mikayla, I know you're a very caring, loving girl, but just this once, dear, leave it be. I don't mean to upset you, especially after all the kindesses you've done for me, but it's nothing you should be concerned with. Now, go join the others for supper."

She leads me out and doesn't talk to me. I feel that I've upset her in some way. I eat the meal in silence, but I don't have it in me to fully appreciate it. Trudy brings out dessert as we finish our meal, but she doesn't linger around us. In fact, she seems to avoid us. It worries me a lot, but I don't want to press the issue. I wait for everyone else to disappear before I go into the kitchen again. I quietly assume the task of washing dishes and wait until Trudy sees me to say "Don't mind me, I'm just washing dishes."

She looks apologetic and says "I'm sorry, Mikayla, for being so rude earlier."

I shake my head and tell her "It's not for you to apologise. It was my intrusion on your privacy and it's perfectly fine for you to say that I was going too far. I'm sorry I pushed the subject like that."

I stay quiet until she speaks again. "You're a good girl, Mikayla. You have good intentions and a kind heart. Children like you are angels sent from Heaven. Why all teenagers aren't like you, I don't know."

I softly say "If all teenagers were like me, it would be a nightmare. Be grateful that you have the others. Normality is the good thing."

She gives me the strangest look, then asks "Why would it be a bad thing for children to have such good manners and devotion to their work and fellow people?"

"Because imagine a world where the only things available to you are cans of Sprite, KitKats and cleaning supplies. How boring would that be?"

She nods slightly and says "I suppose so."

"That's why a rarity is so much fun. It's not easy to find and you like it. If all children respected others and did everything, you'd be bored."

Trudy gives me a look of something close to awe, then asks quietly "Where did you get this wisdom? It's like you've been here before."

"Maybe I have. Maybe you have. You don't show everything you know, yet you know far more than the average woman of your age."

She looks pleased at that and asks "How could you know that? For all I've told you, I could only know how to look after a home and children. How could you know different?"

"Your eyes. There's a saying that the eyes are windows to the soul. And your eyes show a knowledge beyond your years, a soul that knows so much about the world, a kindness there that many people don't have. You're a good woman, but you're told constantly that you're not enough. Whether verbally or through other people's actions, you're always brought down. People don't treat you kindly. You're unhappy here and I can see that. You need to acknowledge yourself, too. Not just everyone else."

She looks stunned. "You've just summed everything up. How do you do that?" she asks, incredulous now.

"With ease, Trudy, and with years of practice," I tell her, returning to the dishes, scared of revealing too much.

She softly asks "Do you see things? Like spirits and through time?"

I look at her. Of course I have, I have since I was little. I ask "Why do you ask?"

She shakes her head and sighs "I just wondered..."

"You want to know about your future, right?"

I must have guessed correctly, because she blushes. "It's nothing..."

"It's obviously something. You're blushing and you want to ask, but you're too polite. Go on. I'm not one to judge."

When she eventually looks at me, it's hesitant and embarrassed. Her voice is so soft and shy as she asks "Could you possibly tell me if it gets better here? Will Victor ever be nice?"

I smile at her and whisper "Bear with me for a minute."

She nods politely and I close my eyes. This saps my energy, but to use it for someone else, it's energy well sapped.

* _Mind's eye_ *

 _I see Victor... He's holding something little... It glitters... "He proposed."_

 _Trudy's standing beside him, glowing happily. "Yes... He did. He told me that I deserve something good and that he's the one who will provide that," she tells him, beaming._

 _Victor nods quietly and then says "Congratulations, Trudy. He's right. You deserve the many years of happiness that are going to come to you."_

 _"Victor... Will you do one thing for me?" she asks, her voice timid._

 _"Whatever," he mutters, looking anywhere but at her._

 _She kneels beside him and asks "Will you give me away?"_

 _Victor turns to look at her, seeing a hopeful, glowing face. He sighs lightly, then nods grudgingly. "Alright. Curse your puppy eyes..."_

 _She squeals and hugs him. "Thank you, Victor!"_

* _Present moment_ *

Trudy looks at me, her eyes wide. I nod. "I can tell you now that something incredible happens for you and Victor will accept the job you ask of him."

Her eyes widen so that they nearly pop out of her head. "Really? That's wonderful news!" she exclaims, though her voice is still quite quiet. She's a naturally quiet person, then. "If you don't mind my asking, and it isn't too much to ask of you, what is the something?"

"I wouldn't want to spoil such a good surprise for you. But I'll tell you that it's incredible and it'll bring you years of happiness."

She looks delighted and hugs me gently. "Thank you, Mikayla. You have no idea how much that means to me. How can I repay you?"

"I don't want any repayment. All I want is to make sure you're okay. Let me know if anything bad happens to you, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you again, darling."

* * *

After my shower and change, I'm very glad to lie down. Amber softly asks "Mikki? Are you still awake?"

"Just about. What's the matter?"

"Why weren't you up here with the rest of us?" Amber asks. "We all wanted to get to know you."

"I was washing the dishes and talking with Trudy. Sorry for making you wait."

"It's okay. She's really nice."

"Mm hmm," I hum, very tired. I'd had very little sleep again and using my foresight was a massive drain. I fall asleep before Amber can talk to me again.

* _Dream_ *

 _I walk down the stairs in Anubis house. I can hear Victor shouting, but it's unintelligible. I want to go closer, but as I approach, I'm lifted off my feet and shaken by a man. The voice snarls "Find me the Cup, child!"_

 _"What cup?" I scream._

 _"The Cup of Life!" he shouts at me._

 _"But what is it?" I scream. He shakes me and I scream again. "Stop it! Stop! No! Stop this!"_

* _Reality_ *

"Stop!" I scream, sitting bolt upright in my bed. Standing in front of me are Amber, Nina, Joy, Mara, Patricia, Willow, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Fabian, Eddie and Victor. Sat on my bed, obviously shocked is Trudy. I gasp at the sight of them all surrounding me and softly whisper "Oh, God, I'm so sorry! I woke you all..."

Jerome exclaims "No kidding! Screaming at the top of your lungs like that!"

I blush and shamefully murmur "I am so very sorry. I should have warned you all about that..."

Amber says "No, that's not right. You shouldn't have to warn us. Everyone has nightmares."

Nina nods. "We do. And we can all wake up screaming. It's okay."

I shake my head sadly. "It's not like that. These are every night. I have one or two good nights a year. I'm very sorry for waking you all."

Victor says "Now that you children know, go back to bed. And you, Trudy."

She shakes her head. "No. You go on. I'm going to make sure Mikayla's okay."

He shrugs her off and walks out. I look to Trudy and say "You need to rest."

"I don't care. You're my priority. What scared you?"

I don't want to worry her, so I say "It was nothing. I don't remember it."

She nods, though she doesn't look to believe me. She kisses my forehead and whispers "If you need me, come and wake me up, alright?"

Though I won't, I nod and murmur "Alright."

I have no intention of waking her. Why waste her energy when she needs it? Amber asks "Did you really forget it?"

"No, but I'm not willing to keep everyone up longer. Besides, I'm shattered. I only want to sleep."

Nina whispers "You can talk to any of us, you know. We don't gossip."

"Thanks, Nina. That means a lot," I tell her, yawning. I fall asleep without any fuss. And I stay that way, though I have many dreams of different things. That's when I see the large, golden cup with the shimmering golden letters below it. _**Find it!**_

* * *

 _And that's the end of this chapter of Possessed! Let me know if you enjoyed!_

 _Song quote of the day: **Why do you have to go and make things so complicated/ I see the way you're/ Acting like you're somebody else/ Gets me frustrated.**_ _~Complicated, Avril Lavigne_

 _Have a nice day, my magpies. ~C_


End file.
